The present invention relates generally to improvements in receptacle handling and emptying equipment and it relates more particularly to an improved device for attachment to a fork lift truck for conveying and dumping the contents of a conveyer.
In many industrial and commercial areas where fork lift trucks are employed, the gathering and disposal of waste originating throughout the area is a common problem. The conventional practice is to dispose open topped waste receptacles such as barrels, drums or the like, throughout the area and collect the waste in these waste receptacles, which are then transported to a disposal area and emptied into a conventional receiver container having a top opening and a disposal truck periodically lifts and empties the container into the disposal truck. This procedure is difficult, awkward and highly time and labor consuming. Various mechanisms have heretofore been proposed for use with conveyer trucks of the fork lift type for facilitating the handling and emptying of the waste receptacles. However, the aforesaid waste receptacle handling and emptying mechanisms possess many drawbacks and disadvantages. They are complicated and expensive devices, difficult and awkward to apply and operate, are of little versatility and adaptability and otherwise leave much to be desired.